


The Double Mishap

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will N.Tropy and Crash hide their relationship?





	The Double Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinion and leave suggestions in comments

When Crunch leaves, Crash waits patiently then N.Tropy enters and Crash lies down waiting for him saying “Woah,Woah,Woah”. N.tropy says “Now you’re on my time” as he grabs the lubricant and Crash screams”WOAAHH”. As N.tropy puts the lubricant on,Crunch walks in and says “Crash,Why?”. Then pinstripe enters and says to N.Tropy “You’re mine so Why do this?”. N.Tropy says “I’m sorry will you ever forgive me?”. Pinstripe walks out without a word and N.Tropy follows after him.


End file.
